Love Disciple
by VongolaFlame101
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi thought her life couldn't get anymore complicated. That is until she meets the demonic Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya. 18FEM27.
1. The Day I Met Him,Her

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story so please tell me where I made mistakes. Thank you! :)**

**Well, let's get down to business, This is an 1827 (meaning Hibari x Tsuna) fan fiction from Katekyo Hitman Reborn in which Tsuna is a girl! Today I invited someone special to do the discaimer. That's right! He's the tutor who never holds back! Who knows exactly what his student is capable of! Here comes Colonello! (LOL, who were you expecting?) xD**

**Colonello: Ah, thanks for inviting me Himeko!**

**Me: No problem-desu!~ Alright then, I'll leave it up to you!**

**Colonello: Himeko does ****NOT**** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters and plot. However, this little story is all in her hands! Right?**

**Me: You said it!**

**Both: Well then, let's START!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV <strong>

"Tsu-kun! Wake up, It's almost eight!" I woke up hearing my kaa-chan's voice.

Well, let's get straight to the introduction. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi (yes, yes, I know it's a guy's name but it can't be helped since my name was decided before my birth) and my friends call me Tsuna. I am 13 years old and today is supposed to be my first day as a middle school student, that is if I can wake up. I would like to say that I am an ordinary girl with an ordinary family and ordinary friends with ordanary dreams, but I guess there's no way I can.

"Wake up, DameTsuna!" I hear that cursed so-called nickname and the next thing I know, I'm kicked to the ground with pain in my back by a certain katekyo.

"Reborn! You didn't have to kick me! It hurts!" Yes, this is my at-home tutor, Reborn (and yes, he's just a spoiled baby, and I mean BABY!.. ok... so why doesn't anybody react to this?).

Reborn came to me around my first year of elementary school and said something like "From now own, I will make you into a perfect leader for the next generationof Vongola," and hence now I am training to become the tenth boss of the Vongola family. And then I was like "Nooo! I don't want to be the boss of some mafia!" And believe me, I have tried to run away dozens of times, but in the end, thanks to Reborn, I got home (I do wish to add safe and sound at the end but it's not possible, not with Reborn).

I go downstairs and into the kitchen and there I see my older and little brother finishing breakfast. "Ohaiyo, Tsu-chan," kaa-chan and nii-chan greet me. "Ohaiyo, Tsuna-nee," my little brother, Fuuta, greets me. "Ohaiyo, kaa-chan, Dino-nii, and Fuuta," I repy. Aaaah, a quiet morning, peace, or so when you think;

"Hurry up, DameTsuna," Reborn attacks me from behind.

"WHY!" I yell back in pain.

"'Cause you'll be late. It's already 7:51 and plus you also have to drop off Fuuta at school."

"No way!" That's right! Today's also Fuuta's first day in second grade! How could I forget! TT ^ TT "But, Dino-nii, can't you take Fuuta to school today?" Oh please please big brother, you're the only one I can count on now!

"Sorry, but I have work to do, so later, Tsu-chan!" and he ran out the door... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

"Ah, it's already 7:56, now you really have to hurry Tsuna," man that Reborn! I grab Fuuta's hand and dash up to Namimori Elementary, the opposite direction of Namimori Middle and dash back. But, I'm late...oh why do the two divisions of the same school have to be so far away from each other! I can't believe I'm late on my first day of school! TT^TT

"Hey, what are you doing?" I hear a cold voice form behind me. "It's already 8:07, the classes have started."

I look back to see a black hair boy, probably two years older than me (and not to mention handsome), with an armband that says Disciplinary on it, and cold gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry!" I heard the little herbivore apologize while bowing.

"Why are you late on the first day of school, first-year? Should I discipline you?" I pulled out my tonfas.

"Hiiii! I'm sorry!" again she bowed, this is starting to annoy me (though her first expression with the hiiii was amusing). "I kind of forgot that I had to take my little brother to the elementary school in the opposite direction and ended up being late," she said straightening up and for the first time I saw her face properly. She is cute with long brown hair that has a few parts standing up, defying gravity, and beautiful amber eyes. She looked like a little cat.

"So in the end, it's all your fault," I said obviously.

"Yes it is," she replied in a scared voice (herbivores...). And just then, a voice came up from behind.

"Hey, look, it's that guy from last night!" oh, so they must be one of the fifteen crowds I eliminated last night.

"Crowding again? What do you want?" Let's get this straight, I really hate crowds.

"Revenge." the 'leader' replied.

"Come," I signal.

"Bastard! How dare you like down on us! Go get him!" he ordered his little slaves and they came running towards me.

One down, two down, three down, five down, eight down, fifteen down, and before I knew it, I lost count. One came up from behind me, but I couldn't jump up in time to dodge and just then, I saw a familiar figurine.

It's the girl and she had just blocked and kicked that guy straight into the stomach. I can tell that was no weak kick as the guy was now coughing up blood. "Stop it," she says calmly, looking at me and above on her head, I see a flame burning. I noticed she had flames covering her hand too. Wow.

Before I knew it, we were fighting together and defeated each one of them, including the so-called 'leader'. Then slowly, the flame on her head and hands disappeared. What an interesting girl. Then, she looked at me and asks, "What did you ever do to get those guys to hate you so much?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Nothing much, I just happened to walk by and saw them crowding last night. The next thing I knew, I just happened to bite them half to death," he replied with a straight face. What kind of answers that! So you're saying you're the real bad guy! Why did I get myself involved...now they'll be coming after me!

"So, do you hate crowds?" I asked.

"Yes. Everytime I see them, I want to bite them to death." What's with that answer! What's with this person!

Just then, a few teachers and the principle came and asked what happened. He said he'll tell them in private and told me to go to my class (he must have a lot of power). When I was leaving, he called out to me again and asks, "What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," I reply, "but my friends call me Tsuna."

"Sawada...Tsunayoshi?" he said with a questioned look. Uuuuh, here we go again.

"My mom decided that name before my birth so my dad couldn't do anything about that," I told him the sad truth.

I see him turn and around, here it comes, and... he stars laughing! So embarrassing. "You're..." he started to say "you really are interesting!" I felt my face turn fifty different colors of pink and red. Who? Me? Interesting? I can't believe I just heard a bishounen (pretty boy) say that! Though it could be any type of interesting, but still!

With my face all red, I didn't know what to do so I just said what was on my mind the whole time, "And what's your name?"

"Me?" his face turns around (and he looks so cool with the wind and sakura petals dancing all around his bishie (pretty) face /T T/ wait...when did it get so windy...), "I am the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya." He then turns around and starts to walk to the principal's office.

That, left a strange impact on me. One that I'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review. :) I apologize if Hibari or Tsuna seemed out of character. <strong>**Also, I would like it if everyone could give me some ideas for the coming chapters. Again, thank you!**

**Colonello: Right, I hope it goes well.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Colonello: BTW, have you decided when I'll be appearing in the story?**

**Me: No, not yet, but I have a feeling it'll be soon.**

**Colonello: OK! I'm counting on you!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Colonello: Then, one more time...**

**Me: ...Oh!**

**Both: Minna! Please don't forget to review! Thank you and we'll se ya again!**

**(LOL, this just felt like a Japanese talk show for kids...)**


	2. Discipline After School

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for being late! This is the second chapter of Love Disciple. Before we start, I want to thank xxaikixxeden and Kichou for the reviews, Thank you very much! It made me really happy! Yesterday, when I was watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! all over again, I realized I forgot to put -kora at the end of Colonello's speech. I'm really sorry! T^T**

**For today's guest, we have a strong Arcobaleno katekyo who cares for her student, Lal Mirch! **

**Lal: Hello. And you! Don't call me Arcobaleno, I'm a failed after all.**

**Me: Hai! Gomenasai!**

**Colonello: Yo! How's it going Lal, Himeko-kora?**

**Lal and Me: Colonello!**

**Lal: What are you doing here?**

**Me: Ah! I remember now, I invited Colonello again to help out. ~**

**Lal: *blush* Well, I guess it's fine, even though he'll only be in the way.**

**Colonello: Nanda! Lal, you never change-kora!**

**Me: Relax, relax you two! Anyways, we have to move on to the story now!**

**Lal and Colonello: Fine! This brat/Himeko does ****NOT**** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters and plot (-kora).**

**Me: (But I wish I did...)...Hey...wait a minute. What do you mean by brat, Lal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Ah, Juudaime!" I hear Gokudera-chan as I come into the classroom late.

"You're late, Sawada Tsunayoshi," I didn't want to hear that again after all that's happened.

"Sorry, sensei! I won't be late tomorrow," I reply and I hear Gokudera-chan yelling again, "How dare you make the Juudaime apologize to you, you bastard!"

"Mah mah, calm down, Gokudera!" Yamamoto says. Aaaah...Yamamto, you can be a really big help sometimes!

"How can I calm down, you baseball idiot!"

"But we're in class and it was Tsuna's fault,"

"You! How dare you betray the Juudaime!"

Guess it can't be helped. At times like this, Reborn once said that the only person Gokudera will listen to is me. Here we go:

"Gokudera-chan, it's fine. And Yamamoto is right, it was my fault."

"Juudaime...As expected, you really are a kind person!" Ah, not this again. Here come the tears... "I Gokudera Hayato, will follow you 'til the end!" Please, no.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato! Detention after school!" I heard the teacher start from behind me. Wonder why he spoke now of all times? And detention?

"B-but-!" I start.

"No buts! And also, for being late on your first day, starting this nonsense, and talking back to the teacher, you'll be serving detention in the Disciplinary Office!"

"Disciplinary?...Huuuuuuuuuuh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"What are you doing here herbivore?" The little herbivore had just come in with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Here." She gave it to me.

"Detention for being late on your first day...disturbing the class...**and**...**talking back to the teacher**... **You've got some nerve trying to disturb the discipline in my Nami-chu**(Namimori Middle)**!**" ...Ah! That's it, I've lost it.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"**Why are you acting like a begger!**"

"**Because I don't want to be bitten to death!**" Huh! Stupid herbivore! Ah, here comes another annoying one;

"Kyo-san, what's wrong?" Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Vice Disciplinary Committee Leader (and why does he get worried about every little thing?)

"Nothing, just getting ready bite a herbivore to death," I mean, what else could it be?

"Huh?" looks down and "B-but K-yo-san! She's just a girl! And a first-year?"

"So?" ...Why is he sweatdropping?

"Kyou-san,..it's not good discipline to hit girl."

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, are you ordering me?"

"No, Kyou-san, just saying...I'm sorry."

"Well, if it were a normal girl thst would be the case."

"Huh?" Sigh...

"Ano..., can I get my detention now please? I have a home to go back to." Huh? how is this herbivore ordering me?

"You really have a big nerve!" *scary look*

"Gomen-nasai! But I have to help my mom with dinner and it's getting late so..."

"Hmm (I look outside). Fine. Kusakabe Tetsuya, leave." I point at the door.

"Hm?" *Seriously, what part do you not get about leaving the damn room?* "Yes, Kyou-san!" Finally he gets it...Now then, the herbivore.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

This person really is scary! Making me write 'I PROMISE I WILL NOT DISTURB THE DISCIPLINE IN NAMI-CHU EVER AGAIN!" a million times on a whole notebook! I can't take it anymore, I think I'll die!

"Ne, you, how long do you plan on doing this?" Finally, he spoke. But...

"Hm?"

"I mean, how long do you plan on staying here? It's already 6:00." No waaaaaaaaaaay!

Has it been that long already? How much have I done so far? 500,000? I wanna go home...! *sigh* "Guess it can't be helped, I should have done this earlier."

"Hm?" I hear him, he looks interested. I pull out the blue pill from my pocket, my extra and take it. I can feel the Hyper Dying Will Flame on my head now and my body's finally calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

There it is again, that same flame from this morning. No, it's stronger. Was it from the fight? "Ne, you, what is that flame on you head?"

"This? A Dying Will Flame." Dying Will? And also, she seems a lot calmer than before, way calmer.

"What's that?"

"My life energy." Energy? "It allows me to calm down as I temporarily go into my Dying Will Mode, in other words, it allows me to fulfil my dying will, my wish." Ah, interesting.

"So you die temporarily die in order to fulfil your wish?"

"Yes, and at rapid speed." Huh? I knew it, she really isn't normal.

"Then, show me."

"Sure." I watch as she starts writing down at fast speed, very fast speed. Guess she wasn't bluffing after all. What an interesting power. "I'm done."

"Hm, that really was fast." I say looking at the book. Everything's correct. "Ne, why didn't you use it before? It would have been way faster."

"I try to use the least times as possible...or I'll run out of pills."

"So it's thanks to the pills?"

"Sort of, but even if someone takes the pills, it's very unlikely that they will be able to wield it. Only few can. It also causes stress on the body afterwards. That's what Reborn said." Reborn?

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I've spent my elementary school days practicing this. I even landed in the hospital for doing this." Hospital? What is this feeling? It feels like my hearts tightening.

"Have you gotten any serious injuries?" Why am I asking this?

"Hmm...not really. Though there was one time where I almost broke my backbone due to the stress. But I'm fine, Reborn said that things like that happen." Again Reborn? Who is he? Or rather, who is this girl? More over, why am I so curious ...so interested... so attracted...to this herbivore? Is it because she's strong and unlike other herbivores, or rahter, girls? ! My head hurts! Stupid herbivore, it's all her fault!

"It's about time for me to go home, 'ka-chan, Dino-nii, Fuuta, and Reborn must be getting worried." There it is again, Reborn. Just who is he? Ah, I'm doing it again.

"It's getting late, I'll take you." What did I just say? I must be going crazy!

"It's fine, my home's not that far away."

"I said I'm taking you, you got that?" *scary face*

"Haaaaaaaaaaai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

I have no idea why Hibari-san wants to walk me home, but I have to break this awkward silence. Here I go:

"Ummm, Hibari-san..."

"What?"

"Why did you become the Disciplinary Committee Leader?"

"To keep the Discipline in Namimori undisturbed."

"You really like Namimori, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love it." Love?

"Why?"

"Ask anymore and I'll bite you to death." Uwaaa! I barely dodged that tonfa.

"Go get it."

"Nandeeeeee!"

"I said GO GET IT!" Scaryyyyyyyyyyyyy!

"H-haiiiiii!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

Seriously. Why does this herbivore like to talk so much?

"Ah, we're here." It looks like a normal house. "Arigatou, Hibari-san!" W-what? Why is my heart beating so loud. B-but that was just so cute! Wait, what? Why did she looks so beautiful just now? This girl! I can't forget her smile (/l^l/) just now! Ah! AM I BLUSHING? No, this has got to be a mistake, but I can feel my face red. No! Why am I panikcking?

"Hibari...san?" She noticed!

"Wha-What is it?" (why am I looking the other way?)

"S-see you tomorrow!"

"A-ah." ...awkward. WHY! "O-oi, wait!" Huh! What am I doing? I just pulled on her hand! Oh, wait, no. I forgot... she's clumsy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV<strong>

That DameTsuna is late. "Mama, I'm going to Tsuna's room."

"O-okay, Reborn-kun." Even Mama's getting worried.

(In Tsuna's room)

Seriously, what it she doing? I should keep watch for her to beat her up. "H-hunh? Who is that? Tsuna!" And who's on top of her? Hmmm...she didn't tell me she got a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah *(stretch)* Finally done! So, how did you like the second chapter? I bet Hibari seems really out of character. I made Gokudera a girl so you should be expecting a little 8059. Also, it was kind of hard to express Hibari's character here, hope I did okay...<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review. :) Again, I apologize if Hibari or Tsuna seemed out of character.**

**And also, I would like it if everyone could give me some ideas for the coming chapters. Again, thank you! Now to wrap this up!**

**Me: That was really hard!**

**Colonello: You worked hard, Himeko. I'm sure the readers will like it-kora!**

**Lal: Just for this much. You gotta be joking me. You're way to naive!**

**Me: Lal! You meanie!**

**Colonello: Relax, you two-kora!**

**Me: Now then...**

**Colonello: Let's go-kora!...**

**Me and Colonello: Minna! Please don't forget to review! Thank you and we'll se ya again(-kora)!**

**Lal: Whatever.**


	3. Reborn vs Boyfriend? NANIII!

**I'm back again with the third chapter of Love Disciple! I'm really realy sorry for taking so long but my final exams are coming and my mom took my computer away from me before I could finish the last part of the chapter! But anyways, as an apology for being late, I will have the next chapter by coming Saturday (since I try to do it by Sunday and it's Monday), so a day early... And for today, I have invited yet another guest (totally ignoring the current mood)... You can come in now, Ms. Heroin!**

**Tsuna: H-h-h-hello everyone! I-I was asked by H-Himeko-san to do the d-d-disclaimer f-for today.**

**Me: Why are you stuttering?**

**Tsuna: B-because this is my f-first time up on stage like this.**

**Me: (You're the main character you know!)**

**Lal: You're the main character you know!**

**Tsuna: T-that's because...**

**Me: (Way to let her down easy, Lal)**

**Colonello: Way to let her down easy, Lal-kora!**

**Me: (Again? Wait...) Lal! Colonello! What are you doing here?**

**Lal: I got dragged here by a certain perverted student of mine.**

**Colonello: Lal! What do you mean by that? Ooi, there are kids here-kora! You girls didn't hear anything-kora!**

**Tsuna and Me: Huh? (You're younger than us, you know!)**

**Lal: Shouldn't you be starting the story by now? (whisper: You lazy brat!)**

**Me: I heard that!**

**(Starts arguing...and now throwing some stuff at each other...but where did we get them from anyway...?)**

**Colonello: Ignore them Tsuna and just go ahead and do the disclaimer already-kora!**

**Tsuna: I-is it really okay?**

**Colonello: Of course-kora! Hey, Himeko! We're starting without you-kora!**

**(...fighting with karate...)**

**Colonello:...*sweatdrop*And they're not listening-kora! *angry* Go ahead, Dame-Tsuna!-kora! **

**Tsuna: (NANDE REBORN!) H-hai...Himeko-san does ****NOT**** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters and plot!**

**Colonello: Not bad, Tsuna-kora! **

**Tsuna: (NOW HE RESPECTS ME?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV<strong>

I can't believe what i'm seeing! Tsuna actually got herself a boyfriend!

I jump down to kick her on the back and hit. "Ouch, who did that? REBORN!"

I watch as the boy lifts his eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

So this is the Reborn she was talking about. But..."An infant?"

"I am the best hitman in the world and Tsuna's katekyo, Reborn."

"Reborn! Don't hit me like that! It huuuuurts!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!" I have a feeling they're always like this...

"Hmm..." As I start, I see the infant kick the herbivore on the stomach...unconcious...

"And who are you?" I have to admit, this kid seems strong.

"Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya."

"And what are you doing to my student?" What does that mean? Wait...did he saw what just happened? Oh no, I have to keep myself from blushing!

"What do you mean by that?"

"Attacking my student right in front of her house, you've got some nerves." His voice sounded threatening just now... What an interesting infant.

"And what if I did? What's that got to do with you?" ...Guess that shut him up. No, ...he smirked.

"As her katekyo, I never heard that she had a boyfriend." Boyfriend? I see...then...

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. What about it?"

"Then break-up!" Is he angry?

"Why? It's got nothing to do with you."

"Like I said, as her katekyo, I won't allow her to go out with someone I don't even know."

"Then try me. You said you were the strongest hitman in the world, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV <strong>

My stomach hurts... I can't believe what just happened. I just **kissed **_**Hibari-san**_! No, this can't be happening! Why am I so clumsy! But it was Hibari-san's fault for suddenly grabbing me like that! Oh, I don't know anymore! And my back hurts! Man that Reborn! Why does he have to kick me so hard! I'm a girl!

Huh? What's that noise? Something's happening. Open you eyes, Tsuna! Your stomach may heart but not your head! Open...open...open...and finally! I turn around and "Hiiiiiiiiieeee!" Why are Hibari-san and Reborn fighting?

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

This infant is strong that's for sure. Can't believe I'm so tired, breathing hard. "You're pathetic. " What, did he just insult him? I'm gonna kill him!

"Kamikorosu!"

"Hmm?" I got hit again. Dmmit, I'm not gonna loose! "Weak, I've had enough." Weak? I'm not weak!

"I'm really gonna bite you to death now!"

"But you're already down." I hate to admit it, but he's right. No...I won't loose. "Guess it can't be helped."

"How dare you look down on me!" As I say, I instantly get hit in the stomach. What? I couldn't even see that one coming! This infant...I can't loose here, or I'll look pathetic!

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV<strong>

This kid is strong. A genius. 'Cause this is the first time anyone's held out against me this long. "I still don't accept you as Tsuna's boyfriend. Look, you've already lost!"

"What!" I like it. So he hates being held back...

"Come back when you've grown a little stronger. I'll fight you then."

"No,...now!" *sigh* This kid's really stuborn.

"Ah, Reborn! Tsuna-nee!" I hear Fuuta's voice from behind. "What's going on?"

"That's what I like to know!" Looks like Tsuna's awake.

"Ne, infant. Fight me fairly someday. There's no need to hold back next time. Because I promise..I'll be way stronger." Hm? *smirk* So he noticed, this Hibari Kyoya. What an interesting kid. "And also, I'm not that herbivore's boyfriend." He looks at Tsuna.

"I knew."

"Hm?" Confused, huh? But it's simple...

"You can tell from that Dame-Tsuna's reaction. See? She's all red." Seriously, she looks like a tomato. "And also, I know you're not the type that wastes his time babysitting a no-good girl.

"Hey Reborn! What does that mean?"

"Shut up." I point Leon at her and shoot. It hit her straight on her head. Seriously, so weak she can't even dodge a bullet. I guess I was being to soft on her before. Watch out Dame-Tsuna! Hell starts from tomorrow!

"Tsuna-nee! Are you alright?" Fuuta had rushed to her.

"She's fine. I just shot her with a sleeping bullet. She needs some rest, after all."

"I see..."...

"I'm leaving."

"Ah! Take care, Hibari."

"See ya, infant." Tsuna, I think you've found me another interesting toy...*evil-smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV <strong>

I don't remember much that happened last night. Just that I...kissed...Hibari..san... Moooouuuu! I can't take it anymore! I don't want to go to school! "Tsu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Right, I'm up early today from seeing what happened last night in my nightmare...

(At school)

"Gokudera-can, good morning!"

"G-good morning, Juudaime!" Huh? Did something happen yesterday? Oh right, she had detention, so after that?

"Gokudera-chan, how are you feeling?"

"F-fine, Juudaime!" Yuppari...something's wrong.

"Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Yamamoto-kun! Ohaiyou!"

"J-j-juudaime! I have something important to do, so I'll be right back!"

"O-okay." Wait.. is she blushing? **Gokudera-chan's BLUSHING! **It's gotta be a lie. Yeah, that's right, I'm hallucinating!... But...

"Yamamoto-kun, did something happen yesterday?"

"H-huh? My bad Tsuna, I was just..thinking about something." Thinking? Yamamoto? Is it? Yeah...it's gotta be it. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

"N-ne, Tsuna?"

"Y-yeah?"

"During lunch time today, will you listen to something? I've got something important to tell you." Something important?

"Y-yeah!"

"But without Gokudera, if you can..." Without Gokudera-chan? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Good? Bad? I wonder what'll happen. Truthfully, even I don't know (even though I'm the author...). Moving on, I want to thank Kichou for helping me out! And also thank xxaikixxeden, ruhiko, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, Kichou, and pinksamurai1014 for reviewing. Thank you minna! Next, I will try to make the next chapter a little longer since pinksamurai1014 asked me to (sorry this chapter's a little short and seemed rushed). If you think my chapters are too short, then please tell me. For that, thank you, pinksamurai1014! Also, my final exams end this Thursday, so you don't have to worry about me being late next time. Again, I'm really sorry! *bows-down*<strong>

**...**

**Continuing onwards~! Let's wrap this up now, right guys? (I'm sorry for ruining the mood again...)**

**Lal: You're really selfish, aren't you? Doing whatever you like.**

**Colonello: Isn't it fine, Lal? Himeko barely made it in this time-kora!**

**Tsuna: Y-yeah that's right. Good work, Himeko-san!**

**Me: Thank you, you guys! See Lal?**

**Lal: Whatever...**

**Me: Alright Tsuna, let's wrap this up!**

**Colonello: Yeah-kora!**

**Tsuna: M-me?**

**Me: Yeah you! Don't be a coward, you did a good job doing the disclaimer.**

**Tsuna: B-but...**

**Me: Then what about with me?**

**Tsuna: O-okay!**

**Me and Tsuna: Minna! Please don't forget to review! Thank you and we'll se ya again!**

**Colonello: Good job-kora!**


	4. Gokudera and Yamamoto? DokiDoki!

**As promised, here's the fourth chapter!**

**Me: Gotta do my best!**

**Reborn: You better! ...Or do you want to dissapoint you-oops, I mean this story's fans? **

**Me: R-Reborn! Since when were you here?**

**Reborn: Since the beginning.**

**Me: But why?**

**Reborn: Oh that's because...HOW DARE YOU LET THAT DAME-TSUNA HERE BEFORE ME!**

**Me: G-gomenasai! But you're not today's guest!**

**Chrome: It's okay, Reborn-san can do it.**

**Me: But Chrome! *gets tackled by Reborn***

**Reborn: DameHimeko does ****NOT**** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters and plot!**

**Me: My back hurts!...TT^TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"N-ne, Tsuna?"

"Y-yeah? What is it, Yamamoto?..."

"During lunch time today, will you listen to something? I've got something important to tell you." Something important?

"O-okay!"

"But without Gokudera, if you can..."

"Without Gokudera-chan? Why?" Did they fight?

"W-well..that's because-" What is it? *g-gulp*

"Alright everyone! Sit down in your seats!" The teacher! And then I hear the bell ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's POV<strong>

Well, I finally have Tsuna up on the rooftop. We didn't hae to worry about how to leave her out without her starting protesting since she never came back. Well, it makes sense after what happened.

"W-well Tsuna, will you listen?"

"That's what we're for, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah! My bad." And then I start telling Tsuna about the whole thing that happened yesterday.

_**-Flashback-**_

(Lunch time/the day before)

"Che. I can't believe I have to stay after school because of this stupid baseball-freak!"

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera!" I don't understand why I'm saying this when he's blaming me for something he did...

"What's that YakyuBaka (baseball-freak)!"

"Gokudera-chan, Yamamoto! Please stop fighting!"

"B-but Juudaime! Well, if you say so." Honestly, he's way to nice when comes to Tsuna. But I guess that's for the better. I wonder how we bacame friends in the first place, oh yeah, because of Tsuna.

"Ahahahahahah!"

"Y-you! What's so funny?"

"Nothing.~"

"Huh?"

"Anyways, I'll take you home afterwards detention, ok?"

"Who the hell would want that?"

"It's my way of apologizing. And besides, I have baseballe practice after school, so it'll be fine."

"You're just looking for someone to tag with you after practice!"

"You got me! Ahahahah!"

"What's wrong with you? Always going 'ahahaha' all the time!" I hear Tsuna Tsuna sigh, but I guess it can't be helped. This is normal after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV<strong>

Man, I'll kill that YakyuBaka! Because of him, I can't be with the Juudaime! Seriously, it's all his fault that my heart hurts this much. (/'_'/) Why is is beating so badly!

_**-Flashback-**_

(After school/the day before)

"Man I'll kill that YakyuBaka for embarrassing me in front of the Juudaime like that!"

"Oh! Gokudera, you're done?" Speak of the devil...

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm taking you home today." Damn that stupid grin of his!

"I'm telling you I don't need you! Don't you get it?"

"Not today. It's getting late and also...you're a girl." What's with that stupid serious look on his face? It doesn't suit him!...But it's not bad either. (/-_-/) AAARGH! WHAT AMI I THINKING! I DON'T GET IT ANYMORE! It's a disease! Yeah, that's it! It's some kind of alien disease! I KNEW IT! He's an ALIEN! That explains all his stupid behaviour up until now!

"G-Gokudera?"

"I knew it! Say the truth! You're an alien, right?" I point an accusing finger at him.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's POV (PAST)<strong>

"I knew it! Say the truth! You're an alien, right?" She points an accusing finger at me.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Is this girl for real? But I guess that's what makes her fun...and also...interesting.

*sigh* "I'm not an alien."

"Stop lying!"

"It's the truth! And what brought this on anyways?" I wonder...

"H-hunh? Nevermind. But I'll prove it someday!" The accusing finger again?

...

"Ne, Gokudera,"

"What is it YakyuBaka?"

"That's exactly it."

"H-huh?"

"Why don't we call ourselves by our first names? We've been friends since elementary school. I'm the only one that calls Tsuna by her first name."

"It's because you have lack of respect of the Juudaime. And just because she's nice doesn't mean you should take advantage of her!"

"Huh? *snicker* It's fine since we're friends."

"I'm not you friend!"

"Whatever,...Hayato."

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV (PAST)<strong>

"Whatever,...Hayato." Ah! What did this guy just say? Did he call me by my first name? How dare he!

"Ne Hayato-" Again?

"Don't call me that! I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name!" Seriously, doing whatever he likes without a care in the world! But still...Mou! Why is my face burning up? Do I have a fever?

"Hayato, do you have a fever? You're face is burning up?" IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! Wait, what?

"I told you not to call me by first name or are you deaf?"

"We should hurry and get you in bed."

"Stop ignoring me!" I really hate this guy!

"Oi, oi. What do we have here? Gokudera Hayato?" I turn to the source of that ugly voice. "Are you out with your boyfriend? Well, whatever. You beat up my little brother, so youll have to die here even if you are a girl."

"Then isn't it you little brother's fault to be weak enough to get beaten by a girl?"

"Why you bitch! Get her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's POV (PAST)<strong>

We've been fighting for about an hour and something nonstop. Seriously, what did this girl do? Is she even a girl? And she's got a fever on top of that!

"Huh, too easy." I look over to her as she finishes beating the last guy. Again, is she really a girl? Now going over to the boss.

"W-wait, if you come any closer, I'll shoot you!" And eventually he pulls out a gun. This is bad.

"Hayato, let me handle this!"

"What are you talking about? And stop calling me by my name!" Why...does it hurt?

"Gokudera, do you really hate me this much?"

"Yeah! I hate you!" It hurts. It's painful.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV (PAST)<strong>

"Yeah! I hate you!" Of course, what does he expect? Up until now..wait. What's with that look? Is he hurt? But it should be obvious, right. My heart feels like it's tightening. Why? For this YakyuBaka? For Yamamoto...Takeshi.

Shoot.

Wait, what? Did that ugly guy just shoot me?

No, not me. But..Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?"

"Are you ok? Hayato."

"Why? I just told you I hated you, right? So WHY?"

"Because, you're my friend. That's why, obviously... This is bad, I'm losing... conciousness." And he faints.

"Yamamoto, you idiot. Don't stain my pride anymore! No,.. don't get hurt because of..me." Am I crying? Man that idiot's going to pay. I look around, and "DIE!"

"S-s-s-s-stay AWAY!" He starts pulling the trigger. But...I can't feel anything, I can't think of anything...because I'm already wounded more than enough! My heart, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's POV (PAST)<strong>

I wake up from that slumber only to find Gokudera next to me? I glance up to the clock. It's 9:44, that's a long time. The bullet's gone from my chest. I'm in my room. Did Oyaji call a doctor? But first-

"So you're up, YakyuBaka."

"Hayato. What are you doing here?"

"It's you're fault...I was worried."

"Eh? Arigatou."

"W-what's that for?"

"Nothing in particular. Just, everything."

"H-huh? That doesn't make sense as always, che." Very unfeminie, as always.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're fine...Takeshi." Now I can't control it! She's too cute!

"H-hey, what are you doi-" And I covered her mouth with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV (PRESENT)<strong>

"So you **kissed** Gokudera-chan! No wonder she was like that!" Y-you've gotta be kidding. Two **very** big things happened in one day! First me and Hibari-san and now Gokudera-chan and Yamamoto!

"It was my bad. I did before realizing it." Yamamoto says while rubbing the back of his head. I can't believe this guy! To think he was this dangerous!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was long enough! I made it longer than the previous chapters' by about 1 page (the actual story, not my notes). And I want to apologize for the crappyness and if it seemed rushed or if the characters were OOC. This chapter was dedicated to Yamamoto and Gokudera, but it's going to be useful in the future. I promise that the next chapter will have Hibari and Tsuna in it. :) Also, thank you everyone for your reviews!<strong>

**Tsuna: T-that was a surprise.**

**Reborn: Well, you already had your turn anyways.**

**Tsuna *blushing-madly*: Please don't remind me of that!**

**Me: Why? It's the truth.**

**Tsuna: N-no, I think I'm gonna die!**

**Me and Reborn: That's way too dramatic, DameTsuna.**

**Me: Hurry up and do the ending, Chrome. You were our original guest.**

**Chrome: Yes. Minna-san, please don't forget to review. Thank you and we'll se ya again.**

**Me: Too gloomy...**


End file.
